1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection system and method, and in particular to a system and method for detection of gas leakage sources for semiconductor processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple kinds of chemical materials have been used in LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and semiconductor industries and some are dangerous, such that gas leakage may occur due to accidents, thereby damaging manufacturing and production workers. To prevent such damage due to gas leakage, a large number of gas detectors are used in LCD and semiconductor manufactories. Currently, gas detector comprises catalytic combustible gas detectors, solid-state gas detectors, electrochemical gas detectors, and the like.
A large number of gas detectors can monitor the occurrence of gas leakage but false alarms may occur. Gas detectors will alarm in some conditions that gas leakage does not occur, and it causes unnecessary cost loss. Correctly detecting leakage of process gas/exhaust and managing leakage sources to reduce unnecessary loss are thus important.
Thus, a system for detection of gas leakage sources for semiconductor processes is desirable.